


Ferris Wheel Romance

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about a date between a galactic hot couple at the amusement park~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel Romance

Most of the attractions were not fulfilling Misael’s expectations. Rollercoaster : way less invigorating than flying on a dragon’s back. Knife throwing: Are they calling that a challenge? Bumper cars : What is that madness?

He kept it all to himself, though. Despite his criticism, the Tachyon master would at least try everything Kaito suggested. Not only did he want to please him but now that he had embraced his humanity, he wanted to understand all of its components.

“I see that you’re not exactly enjoying yourself.” Kaito commented with a hint of a smile. “You are making that subtle pout you have when you don’t understand human stuff.”

“I do not.” Misael retorted.

“I think you will thoroughly enjoy the next attraction.”

“We shall see.”

The Tachyon master was already doubtful, but his suspicious only rose when his boyfriend led him to the Ferris Wheel. How can that slow metallic thing can be fun? He wondered while trying to hide the skepticism from his face.

He wasn’t impressed by the park, but the company was top notch. The two galaxy duelists had not had that many time to hang out since everything had unfolded. They didn’t talk much. Most of the time, exchanging looks was enough. Now that they no longer were enemies, each other’s presence was comforting.

The line wasn’t too long. Of course, Misael though, not many people would wait for a turn on this thing. Points for intimacy, though.

They were alone in the somewhat spacious cabin. Then it started moving, slowly. The metallic walls lowered the city sounds. The pace is relaxing, and so was the fact to be alone with Kaito.

“Better?” The Photon duelist asked.

“I will admit there are more merits to this attraction that meets the eye.”

“And now, I want to make you smile.” Kaito whispered.

He got closer and took his boyfriend’s hand in his. Misael did react, but it was more of a shy smirk than a smile.

But his expression softened at the very moment that he felt Kaito’s lips on his.

The Ferris Wheel was now officially Misael’s favorite attraction.


End file.
